wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Sophie Scheder
Wolfsburg, Lower Saxony, Germany |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2011-present |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Chemnitz-Altendorf |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Gabi Frehse, Rene Poutsma |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Active}}Sophie Scheder (born January 7 in Wolfsburg, Lower Saxony) is an elite German gymnast and 2016 Olympian. She is the 2016 Olympic Uneven Bars bronze medalist and 2016 German National Champion. She represented Germany at the 2012, 2013, and 2014 European Championships, the 2015 European Games, and 2013, 2014, and 2015 World Championships. She is also the 2016 Stuttgart World Cup All-Around Champion. She resides in Chemnitz and her best event is the uneven bars. Junior Career 2009-2010 Scheder's elite debut came at the Germany Cup, where she won gold with her team. At the German Youth Championships later that year, she won gold in the all-around and bronze on vault. In 2010, she won another team gold at the Germany Cup, and a silver on floor and bronze in the all-around at the German Youth Championships. 2011-2012 She returned to the Germany Cup, winning team and all-around gold medals. At the German Youth Championships, she won gold in the all-around and vault, silver on beam, and bronze on bars and floor. She made her international debut at the European Youth Olympic Festival, winning bronze with her team, and placing eighth on bars and fourteenth in the all-around. In 2012, she competed at the National Team Championships, winning team gold and placing fourth in the all-around, and went on to win another team gold, along with an all-around gold, at the Germany Cup. She enjoyed more success at the German Youth Championships: gold in the all-around, vault, bars, and floor, and silver on beam. She was named to the German team for the Junior European Championships, winning gold on bars, and placing fifth with the German team and eighth in the all-around. With her January 1997 birthday, Scheder missed the 2012 Olympics by a mere seven days. Senior Career 2013 Scheder's senior debut came at the Cottbus World Cup, placing fifth on bars. She competed in a friendly meet against Romania and the USA, winning team silver and placing ninth in the all-around. At her first senior Europeans, she placed fourth on uneven bars, and went on to win bars at her first German National Championships. She went on to compete at the Turnen Dames Interland in late summer, placing seventh in the all-around. Prior to the World Championships, she competed in another friendly meet, this time against Italy, and won another team silver medal. She was named to the German team for the World Championships. At the World Championships, Scheder qualified to the uneven bars final and finished fifth overall. Her last competition of the year was the Team Challenge at the Stuttgart World Cup, where she won the team bronze medal. 2014 In January, she was announced as wildcard athlete for the American Cup in early March.American Cup She had a rough time, falling on vault and floor exercise, but she had good routines on her other two events. She finished seventh. She had a better competition at the Cottbus World Cup, winning gold on bars and placing fourth on balance beam. In late March, she sustained an ankle injury during training, leaving her sidelined for about a month.injury She recovered well enough to compete at the European Championships in May. She placed fourth with her team and fifth on uneven bars. At the German Nationals in August, she won bronze on uneven bars and placed sixth in the all-around. The following week, she competed at a friendly meet against Romania and Switzerland, winning a surprise gold medal with the team. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Nanning, China. The German team were edged out of the team final by Australia but they still finished qualifications in ninth place, qualifying a full team to the next World Championships. Scheder continued to compete after Nanning, helping the Germans win the Team Challenge at the Stuttgart World Cup in late November. 2015 Scheder competed at the São Paulo World Cup in May, winning silver on the uneven bars and bronze on balance beam. At the end of the month, she won team gold and placed ninth in the all-around at the Flanders International Team Challenge in Ghent, Belgium. In June, she competed at the inaugural European Games in Baku, winning team and uneven bars silver and placing fourth in the all-around (after a fall on balance beam) and in the balance beam final (after touching the beam to keep herself from falling off). At the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland in October, Scheder helped the Germans qualify a full team to the Test Event. Individually, she placed sixth on uneven bars after a low landing on her dismount. She also submitted a new release move on uneven bars: a piked Stalder Tkatchev. However, since British gymnast Kelly Simm submitted the same skill and both performed it successfully, it was not named after either of them. 2016 Scheder started off the season by winning the all-around title at the Stuttgart World Cup. In early April, she won uneven bars gold, balance beam silver, and floor exercise bronze at the Cottbus World Cup. Later that month, she competed at the Olympic Test Event, winning team silver and helping Germany qualify a full team to the Olympics. Individually, she won silver on the uneven bars and placed sixteenth in the all-around. In June, she became Germany National Champion, and won additional silver medals on bars and beam. In July, she was named to the German team for the Olympics.Olympics She went on to compete at a friendly meet against gymnasts from France, Switzerland, Austria, Romania, and Venezuela, winning team gold and placing eighth in the all-around. Rio Olympics Germany competed in the third subdivision of qualifications, starting on floor exercise. They qualified sixth into the team final and finished sixth in the final, the highest team placement for Germany since 1988. Individually, Scheder qualified twenty-eighth into the all-around and sixth into the uneven bars final. In the all-around, she placed twenty-third. In the uneven bars final, she won bronze over her teammate Elisabeth Seitz. 2017-2018 Scheder had surgery on her knee in 2017, and resumed training in 2018.knee surgery, resumed training She returned to competition at the German National Championships in late September, where she won all-around, uneven bars, and balance beam bronze, and placed sixth on floor exercise. She was named to the German team for the World Championships in Doha, Qatar in late October, helping Germany place eighth in the team final. After Doha, she competed at the Cottbus World Cup in November, placing fifth on beam. 2019 Scheder was set to compete at the World Championships in Stuttgart, Germany in October, but instead was made the alternate for the team. She competed at the Cottbus World Cup in November, where she placed seventh on beam and eighth on bars. Medal Count References